Explosive Reactions
by Shaded Cat
Summary: Allergies and explosions are never a good mix... (Warning: Excessive swearing by one Bakugou Katsuki)


The day started with an explosion.

"ACHOO!" *BOOM* "GODDAMMIT!"

The entire 1-A dormitory woke to the sound and shaking of the entire dorm. Telling of their experience, they all rushed out of their rooms.

"Where did that come from?"

"I think it was on the XXX floor!"

"Let's go!"

Rushing to the scene, class 1-A found a horrifying sight. The door and adjoining wall which encompassed Bakugou's room had been blasted apart.

"What the-"

"ACHOO!" *BOOM* Kirishima, the closest one to examine Bakugou's room, was sent flying back and out of the building by a rather large explosion. Everyone looked in horror as he flew out.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! GOD DAMN FUCKING ALLERGIES!" Swearing from a short tempered student was heard before a realization his Izuku.

"Oh yeah, Kachan has allergies," he recounted. All of class 1-A, sans Kirishima, looked at him with horror.

"Allergies!"

"ACHOO!" *BOOM!* Whatever was left separating Bakugou's room with the next suddenly gave me in a smoky end. "FUCKING DAMMIT!"

-PLUS ULTRA!-

"Achoo!" *BOOM* "FUCK!"

There was a current five feet radius around Bakugou's already large teen feet radius. He could care less, his mind was currently focused on cursing the world for his damn allergies.

"Achoo!" Everyone flinched in anticipation for the incoming explosion to occur, only for it to not. They looked up to see a rapidly sneezing Bakugou wiping his nose.

"Next time tell a teacher or another hero about this," Aizawa's voice came from the ceiling as his sleeping bag form slid in. His eyes were glowing as he kept his gaze on Bakugou. "All-Might is currently with Cementoss and Ectoplasm fixing Bakugou's room."

"Screw then! They better not touch my fucking stuff! Achoo!"

Eloquent as always... Aizawa thought before his students began to sit in their seats. Moving his gaze to the chalkboard, he began to write.

"Now today's lesson is about health and savety. In any event, it is always best to have a first aid-kit somehwere on your-"

"ACHOO!" *BOOM* Aizawa stared at the hole in his chalkboard. His eyes not even wide as he stared at Blood King from the other side. Class 1-A stared back at 1-B from the massive hole in their wall.

"... Whoops." For the first time in his life, Bakugou seemed rather miffed by the damage he did.

"... Hey Aizawa, how's your morning?" Blood King asked trying to not pretend that the explosion which just occurred didn't shave ten years off his life.

"... Class will be outside for the perceivable future..." Aizawa groaned as he tapped his head.

"ACHOO!" *BOOM*

"JUST COVER YOUR MOUTH!"

"SHUT THR FUCK UP!"

I don't get paid enough for this... Aizawa thought morosely.

-PLUS ULTRA!-

"Hey Bakugou, why don't you try sneezing at the robots? Maybe you'll make a new super move?" Sero laughed.

"ACHOO!" *BOOM* "Fuck off- ACHOO!" *BOOM* "ASSWIPE!" Bakugou sneezed once more, resulting in him actually achieving lift off before growling and propelling himself forward.

"You know he can practically kill you, right?" Ashdio cautioned. Sero shrugged.

"I know, but at this point it's a game. And if he admits it, I win."

"I don't think it works like," Souji muttered.

"Kachan! Watch out!"

"FUCK OFF DEK-" "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" *BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!* Midoriya tried to not look so surprised as the three sneezes from Bakugou not only decimated the robot in front of him, but also the mountainous rocks in front of him.

I'm having my work cut out for me today... Cementoss thought.

"Bakugou! Please be careful! Our most trusted classmates are in range of your blasts!" Iida warned as he ran by the allergy ridden boy.

"I ALREADY FUCKING KNO- ACHOO!" *BOOM*

"Woah!"

"Kyah!"

"Holy shit!"

"Again?!"

Tokoyami, Jirou, Hagakure, and Kirishima found themselves being shot into the sky. Luckily Tokoyami had Dark Shadow catch Jirou and Hagakure before they could fall and easily had all three pull themselves to a nearby ledge. Kirishima had less than stellar luck, as he plummeted into the ground. Luckily his hardneed quirk kicked in before he cratered the ground.

"Hrk!" Kirihsima tried to pull himself out, but he found his legs where wedged in the rocks. "Guys? A little help!" Ashido and Midoriya went to help him out.

"Fucking dam- ACHOO!" *BOOM*

"Stop!"

"FUCK OF-"

"No!"

"ACHOO!" *BOOM*

-PLUS ULTRA!-

"Bakugou! Here you go!" In the midst of blowing his nose, he looked up and saw Uraraka hold something out to him: Allergy medication. He gave her a look suspicion.

"The fuck you're doing this for? Does it look like I need fucking meds?"

Yes you do... The class thought privately.

"It's okay if you don't! Just have it, just in case you do!" Uraraka giggled before leaving the tablets at his desk. He eyed them suspiciously before scoffing. The class felt dread hit them at Bakugou's stubbornness of his allergies. However it was Midoriya who noticed his childhood friend secretly pocket them.

"It worked Deku!" Uraraka quietly cheered when she rejoined Iida and Midoriya.

"How do you know he'd take them?" Iida asked perplexed.

"When we were kids, he always had bad allergies. His mom would make him take the meds, usually forcibly. He started taking them himself, but I think he ran out," Midoriya smiled. "He'd normally get them after class, but since we can't leave the school grounds without reason, I asked Aizawa-sensei to grab them."

"Why'd you ask Urakara to give them to him?" Iida continued.

"Kachan's only called her by her name, he's the only he would respect," he summarized. He cast one look at Bakugou, who tossed something in his mouth and swallowed dryly. His face contorted in a bitter disgusted expression before he blew his nose once more. Allergies where still a pain, even with medication.


End file.
